youngkingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goblin
This article is about the small-sized race. For the greater species as a whole, see Goblinoid. Goblins are a race of small and numerous Goblinoids common throughout Taranche, often lairing in caves and other underground spaces in small tribal groups. The race is often, though not always, dominated by other goblinoid species, most commonly Hobgoblins. Occasionally, populations of Goblins can be found living in the slums and ghettos of Human cities, making a living as thieves, gutter-cleaners, and other lower-class menial jobs. Many Humans and similar races find it hard to distinguish between male and female Goblins, despite the female Goblin's possessing the obvious tertiary sexual characteristics. Excessive weight is considered a sign of beauty among Goblins. Physical Description Goblins are small, and are considered by most other races to be little more than a nuisance. They have flat faces, broad noses, pointed ears, and small, sharp fangs. Their foreheads slope back, and their eyes vary in color from red to yellow. Their skin color ranges from yellow through any shade of orange to a deep red and most shades of green. Usually all members of the same tribe share the same general skin tone. Goblins are typically found in dark leathers and cloth soiled by poor hygiene and colored in a similar range of tones to their skin. Goblins usually stand between 3'4" and 3'8" and weigh about 40 to 55 pounds on average. Goblins breed at an extremely rapid rate compared with many other races, accounting for their large population. Most births are sets of twins or triplets. Goblins are a nimble and elusive race, who are able to slip away from danger more easily than most. In combat, Goblins often use this advantage to sneak up on enemies and deal them a blow from hiding and then slip away before they can be retaliated against. Goblins are also surprisingly charming, despite their monstrous appearance. Society Goblins, like other Goblinoids, have a commonly short temper. Leaders among the race often come to power through betrayal or aggression, rather than by more peaceful means. As such members of the race are more easily provoked than individuals of most races and often take sadistic pleasure in exacting revenge once crossed. Goblins who turn away from evil often find it difficult to overcome this short fuse and have a sense of greed that makes it difficult for them to act altruistic, even when they are otherwise of a goodly nature. Those that do often make use of their ill-gained talents as Rogues or Fighters. Though Goblins have a poor reputation overall, not all Goblins are dim-witted or evil. Some goblins have risen to become heroes, gaining enough renown to be accepted into the civilized world of other, more commonly good races. Those Goblins who seek this path may find it difficult to overcome their temper and greed, as well as the cultural influence of their brethren, but those who do often find it can be more rewarding, in the long run at least, to serve good than to serve evil. Many Goblins who leave for a life among other races are females, driven away by the rigidly structured role of motherhood they are expected to play. Other expatriate Goblins will try to recreate the circumstances of their culture, preying on the weaknesses of others in non-Goblin communities. Being bullied by bigger, stronger creatures has taught Goblins to exploit what few advantages they have: sheer numbers and malicious ingenuity. The concept of a fair fight is meaningless in their society. They favor ambushes, overwhelming odds, dirty tricks, and any other edge they can devise. Goblins prefer to fight battles where the odds are in their favor and often flee or surrender when outmatched. Relations Goblins do not get along well with most other races and are particularly suspicious of other Goblinoids. Goblins have a somewhat ambivalent relationship with Orcs and Half-Orcs, who they've worked with on occasion, but the only true allies of the Goblin race are other Goblins. Goblins have a particularly adverse relationship with both Elves and Dwarves. Alignment and Religion The generally harsh nature of a Goblin's existence tends to push them towards the more Evil alignments, though this is by no means universal. Barbarian tribes of Goblins can be found worshipping nearly any nature spirit, demon, devil, or true deity they can find. Some tribes even worship powerful monsters that exist in their areas (such as dragons, manticores, sharks, and so on). A few of these monsters even encourage such practices. Goblins in the Young Kingdoms :For a list of known Goblin individuals, please see Notable Goblin Characters There are numerous pockets of concentrated Goblin populations throughout the world. They have a strong presence in the Lost Coast, and a number of tribes call the wilderlands in that region home. They can also be found in the mountains that range between the EasterSea Coast and the Heartlands, as well as some of the deeper forests in the Northern Dales. Goblin Racial Traits *'+4 Dexterity, -2 Strength, -2 Charisma:' Goblins are fast, but they are weak and considered unpleasant to be around. *'Small:' Goblins are Small creatures, and gain a +1 size bonus to AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a -1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combast Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus to Stealth checks. *'Fast:' Goblins move swiftly for their size, and have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Darkvision:' Goblins can see in the dark to a distance of 60 feet. *'Skilled:' Goblins gain a +4 racial bonus to both Ride and Stealth skill checks. *'Languages:' Goblins begin play speaking Auld Taoric and Goblin. Goblins with high Intelligence scores can choose a number of additional languages equal to their Intelligence modifier. *'Level Adjustment:' +0. Goblins gain experience levels normally. ---- Category:Goblin Category:Races Category:Natural Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Encyclopedia G to H Category:Monsters G to H